Sweet Kiss
by itree
Summary: [SORATO] 'They are the Kissing Princes, you can call them Killer Kissers.' Odaiba High already has a group of guys which the school's girl population cling onto. Soon one of the Kissing Prince has caught Sora's attention. The sweet kisser, Yamato Ishida.


**Summary: **"Those guys are the Kissing Princes. You can call them Killer Kissers!" Odaiba High School already has a group of guys which 99.5 of the school's girl population cling onto. Soon one of the Kissing Prince has caught Sora's attention; the sweet kisser of the four boys, Yamato Ishida.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or its characters. If any part of my plot is similar to other stories, it is by mere coincidence... I don't do fanfiction theft.

**AN: **Please note that I change a bit of how Odaiba High School is... in my story, it will end up to be a private high school with dormitories. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter ONE - **Meeting Tai Senpai.

"Odaiba… high school…"

Her eyes adverted slowly away from the small piece of paper and towards the massive building which laid only a few steps away from her. Placed elegantly amongst the lush green grass, flowers, and trees was the so-called most famous school of the Odaiba district in Japan. The school had a grand appearance, a look which regular high schools did not upheld. Instead of a regular murky old and small high school like the others in Japan, Odaiba High was elegant and immense. With a grand appearance set with marble walls and a garden surrounding the area, the place looked more like the mansion that the girl had seen in those homely magazines of her mother's. Her eyes widened the moment they laid on the fountain placed graciously in the center of the area. She watched with interest as water spurted out towards the sky and slowly whizzed back down. Stunned at the sight, Takenouchi Sora could only gawk in amazement. At that moment, she started to realize that this place would soon be her new living quarters.

The question which her mother had asked her this morning before she left for the school crept back into her mind;

_'Sora, Odaiba is going to be your new home for the next year! Aren't you excited?'_

Sora never answered her mother's question but stared blankly back at her. Instead of speaking out the answer, Sora answered it in her mind, _'Absolutely not Mom. I hate rich schools. I want to live at our house… I want to eat your food... I want to sleep in my bed. I want to hug you everyday Mom. I don't want to go to Odaiba… I am absolutely_ _NOT excited.'_

She remembered slightly the mournful face that she had placed on before leaving her mother for the train station. She wasn't forced to go to Odaiba… On the other hand, she was the one who got herself in this whole mess. Yet, if given a choice to attend this school again she would have simply rejected the offer. Her mother had insisted about a thousand times until the girl finally gave in and ended up signing the papers of attendance. Truthfully, she'd rather attend the high school near her home. Attending a school so far away from her house simply because it was well known and wealthy was absurd in her opinion. Not to mention, her mother almost went bankrupt when she sent in Sora's tuitions for Odaiba after paying for her dorm room, books, and food expenses for the whole year. Yes, the Takenouchi family was not made of money. Her mother owned a small flower shop that had a good reputation but business was not so well. Her father? She had none, but that's another story. It was a pity that her mother had used up all her savings just so Sora could attend Odaiba High School… it was absolutely ridiculous in fact.

But of course her _lovely_ mother had a reason to waste all the hard-earned cash…

_'When you get to Odaiba, remember to get a nice and rich boyfriend!'_

… To find a good-looking and wealthy boyfriend; yes, that was the main reason why Sora was stuck in this mansion-like school. Like other mothers around the universe, Sora's mother wanted her to marry a good guy… a guy that can treat her well.

But of course, this is Sora's mother we're talking about.

Sora's mother, _being the special case_, did not just simply want a good husband for her daughter but she mostly wanted Sora to marry someone both good-looking **AND** wealthy. Brains or no brains, the man simply needs to have at least 5 credit cards to qualify and win the big prize title as **"Mr. Husband"**.

With enough troubles on her mind, Sora heaved out a sigh as if she was blowing them all away. It was a vibrant spring this year. The morning is ablaze with sunlight coming from the gigantic fire ball hanging on top of the sky. Even though its spring, there is still an amount of breeze pushing its way throughout the city of Odaiba. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping to find warmth through the thin uniform of this high school. Odaiba's uniform consists of a white dress shirt with a dark emerald tie attached and navy pleaded skirt. Sora thought that the school probably hasn't realized how low these skirts were for her hands were always fidgeting with the ends of it, trying to pull it down. Now, refreshed and untroubled, the girl looked up proudly with her chin high in the sky.

"This was it," she proclaimed, "Let's go Sora!"

And with that she stomped towards the gigantic stone gate which was propped a little distance away from the main entrance to the school, pulling along her luggage and book bag. Yet, the moment she reached the gate was the moment her heart began to shatter into pieces.

"It's locked…" she muttered quietly to herself as her eyes examined the gate, "My first day of school… already a disaster…"

Holding up her wrist, the time 7:43 AM flashed against the neon colored background of her watch. School session started at 7:20 AM… It was no wonder that the stone gates were closed. Once again, she heaved out another sigh. This time, it didn't relieve her stress but made her worried instead. At lost with what to do, she simply stared blankly at the gate, wondering how she was going to get through it to go into the school.

Suddenly, a voice shouted from a few distances away, "HEY! YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

Sora whizzed around, her heart hammering against her chest.

'_First day of school and already caught for being late? Well done Sora…_' her brain insulted.

To her surprise a boy with big chocolate-like brown hair was dashing towards her. Oddly enough, the boy had on the same style of uniform (only difference was that she was wearing a skirt while he wore dress pants). The guy stopped next to her and bent down and breathed in heavily. Looking up, his eyes traveled towards the gate. Seeing how it was locked, he cursed silently to himself as he glanced from left to right, not bothering to utter a single word to Sora. It was as if she didn't exist before his eyes.

"Fuck… it's locked… ughh… I'm dead!" he whined angrily.

Sora stared dumbly at him while she examined his image. His attire was completely a mess. His inside shirt was not tucked in properly but it dangled against the side of his waist. Some of his buttons weren't even correctly placed together as part of his chest revealed themselves before her eyes. His untidy brown hair was definitely something unique which she had never seen before. As crazy as the Japanese were with their sense of fashion, this boy was proven to be amongst the many teenagers with odd-hairstyles. Propped on top of his head was like a mass of brown chocolate… in the shape of something like a bird's nest. It looks like it would have been difficult to even comb through the thick locks of brunette hair.

_'So… it wasn't him that called me…'_ she thought quietly to herself, watching with interest at the guy before her. She realized at that moment that his tone of voice was completely the opposite of the person that had shouted a few moments ago. His voice was different.

As if he finally acknowledged her presence, the guy looked up at her.

"Hey, you," he said.

Just as beautiful and good-looking as his face, his voice was attractive as well; husky and low. Too busy staring at the eyecandy before her, Sora went speechless and did not answer back to his call.

"Can you talk?" he asked, eyeing her in confusion.

Once again, her mouth went dry and she did not respond. It felt as if Sora had just lost the will to speak in front of him, fearing that if she did, he would soon evaporate from her sight.

Abruptly, that same voice from before shouted again, "GET BACK HERE!"

Looking down the road, Sora spotted a bald and plump man in a suit. His glasses were slipping off of the bridge of his nose as he ran slowly towards the two students. In his hand was a stick which he waved threateningly around.

"You are both late! Detention for the both!" the man hollered, moving slowly up the hill as he tried to reach to the stone gate.

"Oh shit!" the guy in front of Sora cursed loudly again.

Suddenly, he grabbed onto Sora's hand and pulled her along with him as he made a run to the left. Without saying anything, the girl followed him obediently, heaving along her heavy luggage and bag. Where they were going, she had no idea but decided that wherever that place was, it would have been better than staying at the gate and getting into trouble. Behind them, Sora could slightly hear the bald man yelling after them but she could tell that he had already given up and decided to let them go. She could see the bald man, most likely a teacher, trying to catch his breath. He was already on the floor and panting for life.

For some odd reason, even when the bald man had stopped chasing after them, the guy was still running and did not release her hands. She wondered why he continued to run but did not bother asking and decided to allow him to drag her along the side of the metal gate.

Finally, they came to a stop. The guy released her hands and bent down to pant heavily. Sora, on the other hand, stood still and stared at him.

Slowly, the guy looked up at her, his eyes widened as he stuttered, "Y-You… you aren't tired?"

She shook her head.

"You're cr-crazy."

Once again, the girl did not respond but looked back at him in a daze. She watched as he heaved himself from the ground and began to walk away from her. After a few distances away, the guy turned back and looked at her.

"You're not going to come?" he called out.

She thought for a moment. Usually, Sora was very careful around strangers… she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to follow this guy whom she did not even know. But something attracted her to him… his personality and looks did not reek out the words '_murderer_' or '_rapist_'. Somehow, her heart trusted him. Neglecting her brain which told her to stay put, Sora began to walk towards the guy. With that, the two of them started making their way down the sidewalk. As their journey began, neither of them uttered a single word. Silence crept along with them as they walked with one another.

After a few moments, they stopped. Sora turned around to face a metal barbed wire gate in front of her instead of the long winding stone gate that she had seen earlier. She wondered why the guy had brought her here.

As if he could read her mind, the guy said, "If you're late to class, you can come here. It's easier to jump over than the stone gate. This is the back of the school so no one comes here often."

Again, she stared at him blankly.

The guy chuckled slightly and said, "You really can't talk…"

"…"

"Anyways, let's hop the gate!"

And with that, Sora watched as he scurried towards the barbed wire, grabbed the edges of the holes, and started to climb up it. In seconds, he was on the other side.

"Okay, just toss your bags over now and then climb over," the guy instructed.

"…"

"C'mon! Let's go before anyone comes."

"…"

"Can you do it? Do you need help crossing over?"

"…"

"Oh… I get it… you think I'm a pervert? I'm not going to look up your skirt."

Once more, the guy surprised her. It was as if he was a mind reader for he thought right… At that moment, Sora **was** afraid that if she did jump over he would most likely try to take a peek at her undergarments. After all, the uniform skirt of Odaiba was oddly small… the tip of the skirt brushed against so high up against her thighs that Sora felt as if she wasn't even wearing anything down there. Even though she followed him, she did not trust him _that_ much yet.

"I promise you I won't, all right? I will close my eyes,"

His voice sounded reassuring… it was so kind and gentle that her heart began to pound against her chest. Slowly, she started toward the barbed wires. Yet, instead of tossing over her bags like he said she should, the girl tugged them tightly against body and started climbing over. In a blink of an eye, the girl was on the other side with the stranger.

"… You really are crazy…" the guy said quietly as he stared in astonishment at what had happened a few seconds ago, "Wow… I've never seen a girl that can go over a fence without whining… What's your name?"

"Takenouchi Sora," she answered.

"Amazing… you're not an alien after all!"

"…?"

"You can actually talk!" the guy proclaimed so cheerfully that Sora couldn't help herself but to giggle.

"And you smile! Wow!"

In an instant, Sora felt more relieved. The guy before her was so welcoming… the sight of his smiling and goofy face comforted her for some reason.

Suddenly, he started circling around her. His eyes moved up and down as he did so. Having him looking her like that, Sora felt as if she was a brand new exhibit that had been placed in a museum. After making two round trips around her, the guy stopped and chuckled slightly.

"Not bad… You get three **A's**," he said coolly as he ran his fingers through the thick brown hair of his.

"…"

"Oh… I'm guessing you don't know Odaiba's **GGS**?"

"**G…GS**?" Sora repeated, staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Haha… of course, you're a new student right? Well… **GGS** stands for **Girl Grading System**."

"…"

"It's for Odaiba guy students only… we use this system to grade how attractive a girl is. You got three **A's** out of four… that's pretty good actually."

"Uh…"

"You get an **A** for having a cute face… an **A** for butt… and an **A** for your boobs! Haha, excited?"

If it wasn't for the fact that he had helped her, Sora swore she would have slapped him. Instead, she thanked him in the inside of her heart and decided against it. After all… he was a guy. Yet, she wondered what was the fourth thing she lacked that she didn't get an **A** on.

"The fourth thing is personality… I didn't give you a point because I don't know you too well," the guy answered. Again, it seems as if he had just read her mind.

"Oh…" she responded quietly, gazing at him with a blank expression on her face

The guy gave her such a wide grin that she could see all of his front teeth beaming against the sunlight. Unexpectedly, he reached into his pockets to retrieve some sort of card with a silver string attached to it.

"I'm Kamiya Taichi," he stated happily as he pulled on her arm and placed the card into the palms of her hand, "But you can call me Tai _senpai_, all right?"

_(**Senpai** - in Japan, senpai is a formal way used by a younger female student to call an older male student)_

"… Okay…" Sora replied softly as she stared at the nametag in her hand. On in, it read; Kamiya Taichi. Grade 12. Class BB3. Athletics Profession.

"If anyone picks on you, just show them the nametag, okay?"

Sora nodded her head, wondering what he meant. Why would people pick on her? She waited a patiently for Tai to answer the question, instead he only looked back at her with that warm face of his.

_'Maybe he can't read my mind after all…' _she thought.

"Well, go to class or else you're going to miss the first block… bye Sora!" Tai senpai said briskly, waved to her, and ran off towards the school. Suddenly, he stopped running and wheeled around, looking back at the girl.

"Nice underwear! I like the purple laces!" he shouted, laughed out loud, and ran off before Sora could say anything in response.

Oddly enough, instead of entering the main entrance, the boy turned to his right and ran off in a complete opposite direction of the school. Sora stood there for a moment, wondering where the he was heading to. She could feel her face reddened as she watched his back fading from view.

"Liar… you said you wouldn't look at my underwear…" she whispered.

Slowly, her lips curved themselves into a smile. Holding his nametag on her hand, she took a quick glimpse at it again. There was a picture of him on it… his smiling face beamed back at her as she looked at the card.

"Tai senpai…" she murmured to herself.

After a few seconds later, Sora placed the card in her school bag and marched towards Odaiba High School; her new home.

* * *

**AN: **Feel free to leave any comments! I don't like silent readers, hehe. This is my first SORATO fanfiction... I've done other writings so I'm not really '_new_' at this thing but new at SORATO. I hope you liked the chapter... any complaints? Suggestions? Please feel free to tell me! I know this first chapter is a bit of Tai/Sora but its not... so continue to read and find out! 


End file.
